litanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion
The /Eh.klee.zii.arch.al/ /Em.pii.ree.on/ (Dominish: Iжxh`iѵun Aбot Empyrion, tr: Isxhivun Abot Empyrion) is the stellar union of the Three Empires of Empyria, Wilusha and Voonis, spanning across the central south and west of the known galaxy. Initially a powerful and productive union after the unification of its lost colonies and establishment of strict galactic governance, Empyrion has slowly become a bickering and disparate anocracy. The once glorious Table of Nine has now been rendered powerless in all but name alone, as the thousands of minor sectoral powers have descended into a constant state of bureaucratic tension. On a stellar level, the Dominion is a political war zone, having become a twisted doppelgänger of the Nova Anglian aristocratic competitive hell, but with fully legal purges, forced famines and a complete galactic-economic stagnation all for the sake of self-interested minorities maintaining power over their scores of worlds. However unlike the looming monarchy on its south-western fringe, on a world-by-world basis, there exist many independent and wholly self-sufficient worlds. These worlds are in fact far too common to be overlooked, functioning alone all whilst having not seen Ecclesiarchal Officials for up to entire centuries, indulging in a delicate freedom that is unknown to the rest of the galaxy. History Politics OrionOfficialStamp.png|Official stamp of the Empyrion Ecclesiarchy, used on banners, official documents and other forms of propaganda Demographics Religion Language The Ecclesiarchal Dominion of Empyrion makes use of one distinct languages, with several other native dialects officially recognised. There remains countless trillions of further languages, some native only to singular worlds, of which may never see a place within the Empyrian Ecclesiarchal Archives. Dominish *In language: Dominish *Other titles/minor variants: West Dominish, East Dominish, Esxhivun (Border) Dominish* *Used broadly by every citizen of the dominion. *Border Dominish is a distinct variety of Dominish commonly found on reclaimed worlds near the border of Nova Anglian space. Its roots lie in the brutal Anglian Imperialism that seeks to stamp out the taint of all foreign languages on newly conquered worlds. Voonis *In language: Ѵunist℩ *Other titles/minor variants: Tribal Dominish, (Countless variants) *Used on traditional Voonis worlds and other non-civilised worlds. Most common on Empyrion Tribal Worlds that have proved resistant to diplomacy, however do not pose enough threat to be eradicated. Wilisha` Alphabet The Dominish alphabat have twenty-six standard galactic letters. Stressed letters are typically pronounced like their English letter-names. (Note: letters marked with * cannot be stressed.) Archaic letters Naming System The Empyrian naming system is fairly rigid, with only minor alterations between a person's societal class. Names are organised into a system which details places of origin, ancestral lineage and given any names. Upper Class Family Name Firstly comes the family name. Usually obscured for the sake of privacy in public addressing, they are typically ancient Dominish titles, which can be used to trace back a person's lineage through entire centuries. Planet of residence Given Names Area of residence *An example of a full Emyprian name is "Nortus aus L`Orlan Emilia Luciѵia ѵon Alaric" Category:Empires Category:Empyrion